


I think I might've made a mistake.

by smokingsickstyle



Series: Make a Deal with the Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Multi, Smut, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: Imma make a deal with the bad wolf so the bad wolf don't bite no more.EDIT 10/25/2017: Added a couple hundred words and read through again for typos and such. Enjoy!





	I think I might've made a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bite > Bark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443846) by [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails). 



All his life, Jeremy had been told not to anger The Wolf of the woods.  Some had told him there was a vengeful monster willing to kill anyone who ventured too close. Jeremy had liked to think the spirit was a guardian, a protector of the forest only harming those who had deserved it. For what other reason would the spirit have to never leave the woods and attack village?

 

Before Jeremy had met Geoff and the others, he had lived in a village on the other side of the woods, where there had been a series of murders haunting the village. Children would go missing from their homes, leaving behind a mess of blood along their bedroom walls, making the village elders believe them to be dead. The village soon quieted when the killings eased down, all excitement lost along with the lives of the children. The village had all but forgotten them when the bodies of the children had all turned up in the middle of the village square, all lined up in a row. Jeremy remembered the hush that fell over the village that day, how no one dared claim to have done it, how another body was strung up along a tree, disemboweled and disfigured, with a confession written, signed and pinned to the bark.

 

Jeremy had been unable to look upon the body hanging along the branches and instead gazed into the woods. He wondered if anything had been staring back at him, looking for thanks or recognition. Jeremy wanted to thank The Wolf and had taken to wearing a red cloak (the very same shade of red that had covered the bodies of the dead children, brought back to the village to be given a proper burial). He wore the spirit’s colours in hopes of seeking protection, never knowing if it would work.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy had fallen behind, taking in the beauty of the forest instead of hunting for their next meal. When Jeremy spotted the snake slither past his feet and head straight towards Michael, he thought selfishly about his red cloak before rushing to Michael’s side as he fell.

 

"Move!" Jeremy yelled out, huffing as he jogged up the front steps and into the bedroom, carrying Michael in his arms. Jack and Gavin cleared the way for him and he gently placed Michael on the bed, adjusting his limbs into a more comfortable position. Not that Michael would notice, since he was passed out. His skin was sweaty and feverish, clearly feeling the effects of the poison.  

 

"Michael, can you hear me?" Jeremy said worriedly. He crouched down next his sick friend, and held on to Michael's hand tightly. He let go when Gavin ran into the room and hastily waved him out of the way to hover over Michael in his place.  

 

"What happened Jeremy?" Gavin's voice was stern, as close to yelling as Jeremy had ever seen him, and he felt guilt eat at his heart.   

 

"I- I-"   

 

"Jeremy!"   

 

"We were hunting and there was a snake... I shot an arrow at it but I missed and it bit him!" Jeremy said, looking up at Geoff as the older man entered the room. "It was black with gold stripes." Jeremy offered weakly to Gavin when the man started to search Michael's legs. Sure enough, there was the bite on his left ankle. It was a puffy angry red and Jeremy let out a shuddering breath when he saw it.   

 

"What should I do, Geoff?" Jeremy whispered. He wanted to feel anything but the clawing guilt. Geoff shook his head and looked at the teary-eyed young man in front of him. Jeremy looked down in shame when he saw the disappointment  on Geoff's face. 

 

"You fix it Jeremy." Geoff commanded.   

  

Jeremy ended up taking just a few pieces of bread and his bow with him back into the woods.

With a little bit of Gavin's magic, they were able to slow the poison in Michael's veins. Now Jeremy had until tomorrow night to find the antidotal herbs and bring them back to Michael. He almost didn't want to waste time packing the food but Jack made a good point that Jeremy would need his energy for the trip back.    

 

The herb he needed only grew deep in the woods, and Jeremy would have to pass through The Wolf's territory, or wait impossibly for three days for the village merchant to resupply.

 

Jeremy took one last look at the home he had for the past few years, knowing he would either bring back the antidote or end up dead in the woods. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for Michael’s injury…if only he had stopped the snake with his arrow, or seen it sooner… He set pace forward into the woods, clasping his cloak tightly as it billowed around him. He had foregone riding on his horse. No domestic animals would go into The Wolf's territory anyways, and it would only be a waste of time to have to soothe the animal every time it became spooked. So, Jeremy settled for a long walk in the snowy wood, glad he was used to cold weather. 

  

He only stopped walking when he reached the edge of The Wolf's domain. He took a shuddering breath when he saw the pathway end, his nerves finally catching up to him. There was no way Jeremy could back out now that he was so close. He only prayed The Wolf would let him pass through the forest unharmed. Jeremy wondered for a moment if The Wolf would think Jeremy was guilty as much as he did himself. He wondered what The Wolf would do to him.

 

He took the first step away from the safety of the path, feeling the leaves and dirt crunch and grind underneath his boot.  The trees became thicker, blocking out most of the already faint sunlight with their thick twisting branches. The darkness seemed to creep in the further into the woods he went and he started to become jumpy. Soon he was startling at every sound he heard, clutching his torch tighter for a small sense of comfort   

 

There were no animals this deep in the woods, Jeremy realized he had started to feel afraid. The night came quickly as he walked through the uneven ground, making his search for the herb almost an impossibility. The rustling of the leaves was the only sound Jeremy could hear. It soon became so loud and oppressive that he felt like covering his ears to block out the rush of noise.   

 

There was a crack of a twig behind him and all sounds stopped. Jeremy turned around, cloak whirling with him. He peered into the darkness and his eyes widened with a sudden sense of fear. He could make out a figure standing in the distance, hidden between the trees. It was the protector of the woods, The Wolf. Its silhouette looked huge and unnatural, his shape ever changing. Jeremy saw the figure switch between that of a wolf and a man, as if it were unable to decide what it was.  

 

Jeremy blinked once and then The Wolf was in front of him. Jeremy gasped and took a few startled steps bac, dropping his bag to the ground in the process. He swallowed a scream as The Wolf advanced on him and all Jeremy could see were the large blue eyes looking through the sockets of a canine skull where its head should be. Everything else was covered in shadow, with only a few streams of moonlight glinting off of The Wolf's sharp, sharp teeth.   

 

Jeremy was afraid, but more so for Michael and so he squared his shoulders and took a calming breath. He had to look up at The Wolf, but he did so without flinching, even if he had his eyebrows furrows in fear. Jeremy slowly slipped his bow off of his shoulder and lay it at his feet, as if offering his life to The Wolf.   

 

The Wolf merely turned his head, as if curious., The Wolf took one step forward, and trapped Jeremy against a tree in a way that had to be supernatural. Nothing could move that fast. The Wolf had one clawed hand wrapped tight around Jeremy's arm and the other was under his chin. A single sharp claw at Jeremy’s throat made Jeremy swallow nervously, and stand up a little taller to make sure the claw won't impale him.   

 

"Boy." The Wolf said, and Jeremy's ears rang at the sound of its voice. "What brings you so far from home?" The voice was deep and the words curled like smoke in Jeremy's head, making his thoughts cloudy and jumbled. The Wolf eyed his cloak curiously and asked, “Are you mine? You wear my colour. Are you an offering meant to please me?” The

It felt like an eternity before he could answer, Jeremy had to take a moment to steady his breathing. "My dearest friend is hurt. Please, let me search your forest for the herb I need to heal him!" Jeremy said with hardly a waver in his voice. He was determined to get the antidote, even if every breath caused The Wolf’s claw to press into his skin.

 

The Wolf saw through his resolve and laughed, the bones of the jaw opening wide and closing with an unnatural clacking sound. It was a mean, mocking laugh, that had Jeremy flinching back instinctively.   

 

"And what should I care of your friend? What has he done to deserve my favor?" The Wolf asked, humoring him as he started to scrape a claw along Jeremy's face. "What's to stop me from taking him right now instead?"  

 

Jeremy winced as the claws around his arm started to squeeze and draw blood and tried to ignore the claw that had stopped unnervingly close to his eye.   

 

"My friend, he. He's a strong hunter. Brave and funny and kind, but he was injured through my mistake. He had protected me, us, for years. I only want to help him!" Jeremy blabbered, surprised The Wolf let him finish. He took a chance and continued, “ I…remember what you did, all those years ago. You found those children, and brought their bodies back to their families… You found the murderer- “

 

“I Killed him.” The Wolf said, leaning in closer to Jeremy, as if he were telling him a secret. “I spilled his guts onto the ground…”

 

“You protected us. And brought us justice.” Jeremy interrupted, looking up to see the Wolf’s eyes light up from their place inside the skull, but Jeremy didn’t stop speaking. “You helped us then, so please help us now. My friend, Michael, he needs the antidote...”

  

"You call him a friend and yet you speak of him like a lover-willing to risk your life for his?" The Wolf gnashed his teeth next to Jeremy's head.  "Do you dare lie to me, boy?"   

 

"No! I have never – He really is my dearest friend!" Jeremy whimpered, flinching at the closeness of those teeth to his flesh. "Please. I am almost out of time."   

 

The Wolf took a step back, regarding Jeremy. He leaned down, nuzzling along the top of Jeremy’s head and making a deep rumbling sound from within his chest. Jeremy gulped, wondering what the hell he would do if The Wolf said no.    

 

The claws that pierced his arm slowly pulled out, small trickles of blood oozing out in their place. Jeremy only had time to take a relieved breath, and frown in confusion before The Wolf roared at him and his world was enveloped in the inky darkness of The Wolf's body.   

 

When Jeremy opened his eyes again, he was lying on the ground, right at the edge of The Wolf's territory. Under him was the pathway that lead back to his home. Jeremy got up, wondering faintly how he was still alive, and he saw that he had all of this things with him. He almost wanted to play the entire encounter off as a nightmare but his are and jaw were still aching.   

 

His bag seemed heavier, and when he rummaged through it he found the herbs he needed laying next to the pieces of bread he had taken with him.

 

Jeremy ran all the way back home, relieved tears rolling down his cheeks.   

 

 

 

The first thing he did was push the herbs into Gavin's capable hands. Then he collapsed on the couch, gasping for breath and ignoring the shivering in his legs. Jack came to him first, pulling a blanket seemingly from nowhere and settling it around Jeremy's shoulders.

 

"That was quick." Jack said curiously.   

 

"Huh?" Jeremy asked through his heaving breaths, using the blanket to wipe the sweat from his face.   

 

"You were only gone for an hour or two. How did you get the herb so quickly?"  Jeremy's confusion was as clear on his face as his exhaustion, so Jack shook his head, letting it go for now.

 

Jeremy didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch, but his body finally succumbed to the rest it so needed. e He closed his eyes and dreamt of swirly blackness and sharp teeth against his neck.   

 

He woke up twice, once to get up and sit by the bed to take watch over Michael, who had thankfully already started to look like he was healing. His face had softened from his pained frown and a healthy hue was coming back to his cheeks. The second time Jeremy woke up, the bed in front of him was empty and Jeremy's heart stopped before he heard Michael's voice coming from the kitchen.   

 

He padded down the steps slowly, watching fondly by the doorway as Michael wolfed down his meal, despite Jack's half-hearted warnings that he should slow down.   

 

 

 As the days passed, he found that he and Michael would hunt together less. Michael would often be running off on his own into the woods, spending hours by himself before coming back in one piece if not slightly dirty. Jeremy couldn't say he blamed him, and it wasn't as if Michael stopped talking to him or joking around while they were both in the house.  Jeremy never told anyone what had happened with The Wolf, and tried to put the creature as far out of his mind as he could. But he still had horrid, bloody dreams that left him breathless in the night. Of claws raking up his body and teeth sinking into his thighs and blue, blue eyes.  

 

It was raining by the time it was Jeremy's turn. The soft rhythm of the rain against the ground was broken by the chilling scream coming from the house. He ran back, slipping a few times on the wet ground, his cloak keeping him dry for the most part but ending up filthy from the mud. The dirt staining and turning the vibrant red into a darker brown. He barged in just as something leapt past him and out the door.  He almost gave chase until he looked around their home. It was a mess, dishes everywhere and furniture broken across the room. Oh gods, he could even see blood on the walls, trailing all of the house.   

 

He ventured further in and wailed in misery at the sight before him. There, lying on the floor, were the bodies of his family. Jack was lying still, in a pool of blood coming from his throat, and Gavin... Gavin had been torn to pieces. Jeremy retched loudly, going to his knees as he brought up his lunch and breakfast. He heard a voice rasping his name and looked up.   

 

"Geoff?" Jeremy saw the man sitting up against the wall. And he wondered how Geoff escaped unscathed until he saw that Geoff was practically holding in his insides from where he had been ripped open.   

 

"Oh god, Geoff! What happened?" Jeremy sobbed as he rushed over to the older man. "Who did this to you?" He asked with hands hovering over Geoff's wound. Geoff slowly took Jeremy's hand in his bloody one, as though to reassure him, or to reassure himself. Either way, his hands slid away moments later, and Jeremy was left alone.   

 

Michael was absent from the horror that befell the house, of that Jeremy was thankful. His heart was heavy with sorrow as he ran into the woods, seeking out the only creature who could possibly help him.   

 

This rain had stopped for the time being, leaving behind a heavy fog as he approached the deep wood. He called out for The Wolf, feeling foolish when he was left unanswered. Hopeless, he wrapped his cloak tight around his shoulders, and curled in on himself, wallowing in his pain and wishing he had the energy to search for Michael.   

 

"You know, I once knew a boy such as yourself." Jeremy blearily opened his eyes, lifting his head from where he had tucked them into his knees. The was The Wolf, gliding towards him, still half hidden from sight. " His name was Ryan. He too was surrounded by blood and death."   

 

Jeremy said nothing, empty of tears and simply relieved to find someone alive, even if was The Wolf.  

 

"Did you hurt my family?" Jeremy asked, almost dreading the answer.   

 

The Wolf laughed, and shook his head. "I did not touch them." The Wolf shifted and from behind him Jeremy saw a familiar face, twisted in anger. "...but he did. He tore them all apart himself."  

 

"Michael?"   

 

At the sound of his name, Michael burst passed The Wolf, and tackled Jeremy, landing on him on all fours. "What did you do to me?" Michael's voice was a growl, deep and painful to hear as if it were ripping out of his throat.   

 

Jeremy brought his hands up to protect himself, heart sinking into his stomach as he saw Michael for the beast that he had become. Blood was still dripping from his teeth, and some of it fell onto Jeremy's skin.   

 

Jeremy sobbed Michael's name, horrified. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."   

 

"I was  _so hungry_  Lil' J.  Why didn't you stop me?" Michael was grinning now, sitting heavy on Jeremy's chest. His hands were wrapped around Jeremy's neck, and it was all Jeremy could do to turn his head towards The Wolf desperately.  

 

_Please get him off, please turn him back, please save my family._

 

But when The Wolf snapped his fingers, Michael came to heel, clambering roughly off of Jeremy to stand slightly behind The Wolf. Jeremy ignored the bitterness as he watched Michaels ginning face peaking out from behind The Wolf, and sat up, coughing all the way.   

 

Jeremy stayed sitting on the ground, watching Michael with wary eyes as he gnashed his teeth and snarled at him.   

 

"What do you want from me?" Jeremy asked out loud, voice raspy from the mistreatment. He clung tighter to his cloak, the only comfort he could give himself.   

 

"I wanna taste you Lil' J," Michael growled.   

 

"Quiet." The Wolf said to Michael, annoyance apparent. He stepped closer, blocking Michael from view entirely and demanding all of Jeremy’s attention.   

 

"Do you know what happened to that boy Jeremy?" The Wolf asked him. Jeremy shook his head, confused. "he was left in the woods to die, and instead... turned into a monster."   

 

Jeremy felt a new wave of sorrow, for that boy he never knew. The Wolf seemed to sense it, and he slid his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders. The black mass looking like it could make Jeremy disappear if he got too close.   

 

"Oh but not you Jeremy."  The Wolf whispered tightening his arms around Jeremy's stocky frame, and dragging Jeremy off of the ground so the he could sit on The Wolf's lap.  Jeremy struggled slightly as if testing the iron grip that seemed impossible for such impermeable limbs. Now that The Wolf was behind him, Jeremy could see Michael in front of him again. The taller boy was snarling, pacing agitatedly left and right, staring right at Jeremy. Sometimes he would look to The Wolf, as if he needed his permission to continue. 

 

"Michael." Jeremy said, voice wavering in worry. This was the first time he had been scared of the other boy, and Jeremy tensed when The Wolf lifted his arm and then Michael was on him. 

 

Jeremy unintentionally pressed further into The Wolf behind him when Michael crouched over him. He whimpered when Michael draped himself over him, nuzzling into his neck and licking the bruises that were starting to form there.  

 

He tried to keep some distance between them shoving his arms at Michael's chest stopping him from coming any closer. But The Wolf took one of Jeremy's hands in his, claws scraping his skin as the wolf held Jeremy's hand in his own firm grasp, effectively keeping Jeremy's hand to his side. Jeremy's  resolve broke then and he clung onto Michael's blood stained shirt. When Michael lifted his head, Jeremy took the chance to place a chaste kiss on his lips, believing it to be the last time he would be able to do so.  

 

Michael growled and chased after Jeremy's retreating lips, capturing them again in a deep and biting kiss. Michael's teeth cut into Jeremy's mouth, but Jeremy could only moan in relief. Jeremy removed his hand from Michael's shirt and cupped his cheek instead. Michael lapped at his mouth licking up any blood that spilled out.  

 

Jeremy felt The Wolf rubbing his hand up and down his side. The Wolf was moving Jeremy's cloak out of the way as he slid his hand across Jeremy's stomach, tracing patterns with his claws, The Wolf wanted all of Jeremy's attention. Jeremy winced at the small cuts as they welled up with little pearls of blood. 

 

Michael immediately put his mouth over them, licking up the blood and tonguing at the cuts. Jeremy moaned, writhing against The Wolf, and arching up into Michael's mouth. Jeremy was so hard, dick leaking because of Michael's touch. He was flushed and warm despite being outdoors, The Wolf's body heating him. He was panting and desperate, but could not feel any shame through his hazy, cloudy mind. 

 

"My dearest Jeremy," The Wolf murmured, dragging his hand up Jeremy's skin to grip his chin. He pushed two fingers into Jeremy's mouth and made a pleased rumble when Jeremy immediately began to wet them, sucking and licking them despite the claws. "So good... so perfect for me."  

 

Jeremy gasped when the claws were removed from his mouth. His pants were shredded and pulled off of him. It was the work of an impatient Michael, who was nibbling at his hips and biting his stomach and thighs. The Wolf finally let go of Jeremy's hand and instead was grabbing at Jeremy's thigh, squeezing the firm flesh before pulling his leg to the side.  

 

Jeremy felt Michael wrap his hand around his dick, and felt a burst of fear that those claws would hurt him, before losing himself to the sensation. Michael would pump his hand up his dick and lick long stripes along his shaft, making Jeremy squirm and grip his hands in Michael's hair.  

 

"Michael, please." Jeremy begged. He gasped again when he felt The Wolf suddenly slip his finger into his hole, pumping his finger a few times before adding the second. Jeremy took a second to recognize the lack of claws, too busy writhing between the slick fingers and Michael's mouth.   

 

Jeremy had closed his eyes at some point, but opened them in a daze when he felt another pair of lips at his ear. He turned his head to look, but could only make out the vague outline of a man's face before he shut his eyes again and groaned at a particularly good curl of The Wolf fingers.  

 

Michael's grip was rough around his dick then, but Jeremy relished the friction. The other boy pulled his mouth away from Jeremy's dick with one last swipe of his tongue and moved lower, kissing his way down to where The Wolf had stuffed his fingers inside him. The Wolf adjusted his grip on Jeremy's thigh, tightening his grip and pulling his leg up higher, so Michael had more room to lick right into Jeremy's already dripping hole. Jeremy let out a row sweet noises, body shaking in pleasure.  

 

Michael had his own dick in his hand then, ready to fuck into Jeremy before he was stopped by The Wolf's magic. He growled in protest, voice even deeper and more gravelly when he was denied his own pleasure.  

 

"Now Michael, is that any way to treat our sweet Jeremy?" The Wolf said, voice chiding and rumbling in Jeremy's ear. "You must ask permission first."  

 

Jeremy whimpered at the thought of Michael asking to fuck him. Michael grinned and wet his lips, showing off his pointy teeth. Then once he started talking he wouldn't stop. Jeremy's gaze was locked on Michael and Jeremy felt his breath stop. 

 

"Lil'J, I'll make you feel so good. Wanna fill you up so bad, lemme fuck you, I'd be good I promise, wanna see you on my cock Lil'J. Bet you'd still be tight after, wanna see my come in you Lil'J, lemme please." Michael begged all the while he rubbed his dick at Jeremy's entrance. The Wolf pulled a little at the rim before removing his fingers. Jeremy was sure he would come right then, hole clenching every time Michael's head rubbed against his hole.  

 

Jeremy sobbed out a yes and The Wolf cooed in his ear, rubbing soothing circles on his thigh with the flat of his palm. He was now holding both of Jeremy's legs up, opening him up for Michael to slip right between and wrap Jeremy's legs around him.  

 

He hardly had time to catch his breath before Michael slammed into him. Without waiting, Michael started thrusting roughly in and out of Jeremy. His thick dick dragging delicious friction with every pull against Jeremy's walls.  

 

Jeremy was sure he was screaming in pleasure, his mouth open as he gasped and keened. The Wolf was licking the drool that had spilled from his mouth and Jeremy's arms were wrapped around Michael's shoulders, fists clenched in his shirt.  

 

Black and white spots were clouding his vision, and in between the flashes he could see Michael, snarling above him, body distorting even as he fucked him, turning from boy to monster and back again. Jeremy felt teeth dig into his shoulder, deep enough to hit bone and then Jeremy came.  

 

His shoulder was locked in place and he could feel the skin tear every time Michael thrust into him. Michael slowed down, finally finishing and slipping out. Michael leaned back on his haunches, just to watch Jeremy. Michael pulled a little at Jeremy's rim, swiping the cum that oozed out and pushing it back in.   

 

"Wait-waitaminute." Jeremy pleaded, shivering at the over stimulation. Too many sensations hit him all at once and he passed out.  

 

The Wolf huffed fondly, and got ready to whisk Jeremy away, body turning into a swirling black mass. Michael growled protectively, though aggression was far from his mind. Michael was strangely docile now that Jeremy was asleep, he knew he couldn't leave him.  Michael started wrapping Jeremy's cloak around him in an attempt at modesty, avoiding The Wolf's gaze. He panicked when The Wolf removed Jeremy from his arms.

  

"Fuck wait, please!" Michael asked desperately, even as The Wolf started to disappear with Jeremy. "Please let me stay with him!" The Wolf ignored him and Michael wailed even as he struggled to catch up to them on shaking, weak legs.

 

"He'll hate you if you don't." This made The Wolf pause, reappearing with a frustrated growl. 

 

Michael shrank back as The Wolf approached him and enveloped him in his inky blackness as well and then he knew nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> ehh don't worry. No one will stay dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Also! @seeklest on tumblr.


End file.
